


Day 80 - Lend a helping... mouth?

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [80]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Science Experiments, Sex on the horizon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-19
Updated: 2012-07-19
Packaged: 2017-11-10 07:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Sherlock and John deal with the aftermath of an experiment. The effects? You'll feel really good for a while, have some mild hallucinations and, um, get aroused. Very aroused.</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 80 - Lend a helping... mouth?

John closed his eyes in exasperation. Only mild exasperation though, because as Sherlock (who still had a halo) said, he was feeling exceptionally good at the moment. And turned on.

Bloody hell was he horny. Now that he thought about it.

“Sherlock.”

“Yes, John?”

“I am really turned on. I don’t even know by what.”

“That would be the third effect of the drug. Don’t worry, it will pass.”

“Pass? Oh no, this cup is not passing you. I’m so hard, I fear something might break if I do not get out of my trousers in the next thirty seconds.”

“It is not actually possible to break your penis while lying down.”

“Sherlock. Shut up and get me out of my trousers.”

“John, I really don’t have time for this. I just got new samples from Molly. And besides, I already studied all the effects of the drug sufficiently.”

“This is not about your fucking experiment. This is about you getting me off, because - as always - this is your fault. Now get on your knees and start sucking.”

Something twitched in Sherlock’s groin and without another word he went to his knees. It was over very soon, but Sherlock – knowing the effects of the drug – just grinned and started to apply lube to John’s... (what did he just call it?) ...‘boner’.

**Author's Note:**

> Today's prompt was 'help'. 
> 
> People complained that I did not elaborate on how exactly Sherlock 'helped' when John took the pills from his [experiment](http://anarion.livejournal.com/41948.html). Hope you're happy now. :D


End file.
